gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Stalker (RAH)
:Stalker is G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. You would never have thought but before Stalker joined the Army he was the leader of a large street gang in Detroit. Life in the gang tempered him into a ferocious fighter and a leader capable of controlling rambunctious men. Life in a gang disillusioned Stalker but the skills he learned, he brought with him in the Army and became one of the most trusted men tasked with leading squads in their missions. Stalker is a graduate from Monterey's Army Languages School, Fort Holabird's Intelligence School and Fort Bening's Ranger School. His fluency in a variety of languages (including French, Arabic and Swahili) means he is a hard man to fool. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Stalker originally joined the army as he was seeking a chance to escape from the streets of Detroit. With the Vietnam War raging he didn't want to worry his mother so, with the help of a cousin stationed in Germany, he pretended to be working there and had his mail rerouted. Others in this Long Range Recon Patrol (L.R.R.P.) team would help him make up stories for his letters home. He served with both Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow and their experience made them the best of friends. The others in the six-man team were Wade Collins, Dickie Saperstein and Ramon Escobedo. Saperstein and Escobedo were killed in action and the others believed Collins had also perished. After their tour, only Stalker stayed in the military, while Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow went on a long sabbatical training in the art of the ninja. Years later, Stalker, along with Hawk, would be responsible for selecting the members that would comprise the original Joe team. He was, in effect, serving as second in command to Hawk until Duke came on board. He suggested Snake-Eyes for the team and the two went to the High Sierras where they found him and convinced him to join. When Dr. Adele Burkhart was kidnapped by Cobra, Stalker was tasked with leading a spearhead unit into the island base where the evil organization was holding her. After leveling the air field, they discovered what Cobra had done to the island's residents. Despite the severity of the atrocity, he kept everyone in line to focus on the mission which ended in Burkhart's successful rescue. Later on, he was with Hawk's group in a Middle Eastern country, awaiting the return of a team held up by Colonel Sharif's men. Stalker would find his skill in resourcefulness to be tested by the mercenary Kwinn. While Stalker's trap worked, he didn't count on Kwinn anticipating his move. He and his team were investigating the Russian research station in the Arctic when the Americans' were raided. Still, he earned the respect of Kwinn. When Cobra unleashed a battle robot within the Pit, Stalker was among those trapped in the arms room. They managed to get out and find out Cobra's true plan with the robot. Stalker quickly organized a hunting group for the electronic bugs that escaped from the robot's head. A mission in Afghanistan tested Stalker's resolve to complete any mission. After battling the Oktober Guard and having the spy plane they are retrieving stolen by Cobra, he met resistance from his teammates for suggesting to team up with the Guard and go after the plane. He pulls a field decision and still completed the mission. Stalker's most trying moment was when he and his team were captured by Borovian authorities after a mission gone awry. Only Outback manages to escape, under protest. Snow Job and Quick-Kick are imprisoned with Stalker for several months in a brutal Borovian prison camp. Snow-Job comes close to dying when he falls ill. The United States disavows any knowledge of their mission. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes fake their own death and join with Storm Shadow in an illegal mission. All of the Joes escape with the aid of the freedom fighters called Magda and her friend, the White Clown. Stalker, Snow Job and Quick Kick emerge back home to a crowd of dozens of Joes. All three come to Outback to reassure him that he did the right thing. Stalker stayed on, serving with the G.I. Joe Team until its disbandment in 1994. Devil's Due Comics continuity After G.I. Joe was disbanded in 1994, Stalker stayed in the military, serving for a brief time as a recruiter in his hometown of Detroit. In 2001, the G.I. Joe team was reinstated in response to Cobra's return to the United States. Under the leadership of his old comrade, Duke, many of the older Joes, including Stalker, were brought back to help train and lead a batch of new recruits. Stalker later took part in the Joes' assault on Cobra Island to fight the forces of a revived Serpentor. Eventually, the team's roster was cut down to only a dozen Joes including Stalker. That small team defended the new Pit against Cobra's attack, but Stalker and most of the team members were quickly reassigned to other units. Shortly after, the G.I. Joe team was again disbanded by the military but later, under the leadership of General Joseph Colton, Stalker was reactivated along with seven other Joes to continue counter terrorism activity. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Stalker was part of a G.I. Joe team in the Latin American county of Sao Cristobel who prevented Cobra from securing a nuclear warhead. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Stalker was with Duke and Snake-Eyes testing the Skystrikers when Cobra attacked Joe HQ. After that assault, he was assigned by Duke to test a base's security by infiltrating it. That exercise didn't mean much as Cobra used the M.A.S.S. Device to teleport their way in the base and steal a relay satellite. While Duke is gone, Stalker and Scarlett headline the G.I. Joe Team. When Duke escaped and got back, he was among the first to greet his comrade. He joined in the mission to harvest heavy water from one of the deepest trenches. Although not particularly trained for underwater combat, he's able to hold well enough on his own. He then appeared in the Revenage of Cobra. DiC animated series Stalker appeared in Operation Dragon Fire where he belived Scoop was no longer a spy for Cobra but could not stop Low Light from trying to arrest Scoop. Toys Trivia *Stalker was the first man Hawk recruited for the Joe Team. *Stalker had two brothers, both of whom died in gang conflicts. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Battle Commanders Category:Tiger Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters